


Morning

by Dairine_Lavellan



Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Oops, also more smut, and ronan's the youngest, dairine's the oldest, in which ronan makes an appearance, probably shoulda mentioned that sooner, ronan dairine and inej are triplets, then inej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairine_Lavellan/pseuds/Dairine_Lavellan
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590334
Kudos: 3





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamaVolpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaVolpe/gifts).

Dairine awoke early the next morning to Dhaveira trailing kisses down the side of her neck and she moaned softly, leaning back against him. "Good morning, my love," he murmured against her skin, running a hand down her side.

She rolled over in bed, pleased when the result was her straddling him. "Good morning, my heart," she said softly, leaning in to kiss him. He slipped a hand behind her head, fingers threading through her hair as she deepened the kiss. He rested his other hand on her hip, holding her steady as they kissed. She reluctantly pulled away after a moment, gasping for breath before saying softly, "I love you, Dhaveira."

"And I love you, Dairine," he replied just as softly, smiling at her. Gods, she loved his smile. He dropped his hand from her hair to slip it between her thighs, pleased to find her already wet. She moaned as he slowly slipped a finger inside her, thumb brushing her clit.

"Dhaveira, please!" she begged, moaning again when he leaned up to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She arched into his touch as he slid a second finger inside her, crying out at the rush of pleasure when his teeth lightly scraped her nipple. 

He felt her start to tighten around his fingers as he added a third to the mix and knew she was close. He released her breast, tipping his head back to watch her face as he rubbed careful circles around her clit with his thumb, smiling when she cried out as she climaxed, feeling her clamp down on his fingers within her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned softly as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, careful not to brush her still sensitive clit. When she didn't open her eyes again after a moment, he started to worry. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, eyes still closed, a small smile playing across her lips. "Far from it," she said softly, opening her eyes to meet his worried gaze. "Are you sure you've only read about lovemaking in books?"

He smiled at her, leaning up to kiss her quickly, sliding a hand into her hair to gently tug her down when he realized he couldn't quite reach her mouth from his position. "I assure you, my love, you're the only one I've ever shared my bed with, the only one I've wanted to share my bed with."

"Good," she said firmly, reaching between them to gently grab his already hard cock. "I may have two siblings, but I don't share very well."

He moaned at her touch, wanting nothing more than to flip them both over so he was above her and sink into her, but he resisted the urge, wanting to see where she was going with this. She met his gaze, and, at his nod, she sank onto his cock, moaning as he filled her. She rested her hands on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles shifting under her fingers. He smiled up at her, returning his other hand on her hip and saying, "I rather like the sight of you like this, my love."

"I think I'm beginning to understand why you like to be above me when we make love," she murmured, slowly lifting off of his cock before taking him to the hilt again. She leaned in to kiss him as she found her rhythm, moaning against his mouth as he slipped a hand from her hip to tease her clit. She arched her back, eyes falling shut at the onslaught of pleasure, crying out his name as he drove her over the edge of another orgasm. He followed her over the edge moments later, spilling his seed within her as he cried out her name. She collapsed against his chest, burying her face in the curve of his neck and murmuring, "That was wonderful, my heart."

He pressed a kiss to her hair, arms coming up to encircle her, murmuring, "I know what you mean, my love."

They lay there like that for a few minutes, and Dairine pulled away slightly to say something when they both heard the *click* of the door handle turning and froze. Dhaveira reacted first, rolling them both over so she was beneath him and tugging up the blankets to cover them from whoever was at the door. She made a soft noise of protest when he slipped out of her, then grabbed one of the pillows on the bed, preparing to throw it. "I swear I locked that door last night," she whispered to her lover.

"I unlocked it last night when I was going to sneak out," he whispered back, looking embarrassed.

She opened her mouth to reply when the door opened, and she heard her brother Ronan say, "Are you awake? Mother and Father want to talk to you-"

She didn't wait for him to finish talking before she threw the pillow at his head. "Ronan, get out!" she snapped as the pillow hit him in the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" her brother snarled, glaring at her for a moment before he realized that she wasn’t alone in her bed. His eyes widened as he said, “Oh. I’ll leave you two alone.” With that, he turned and hurriedly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dairine groaned and buried her face in Dhaveira’s shoulder, muttering, “I’m going to kill him.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her head, asking, “Why are you going to kill him, my love? Are you ashamed to have me in your bed?”

She lifted her head to meet his gaze. “Of course not, my heart,” she hurried to reassure him. “I just wanted to tell him on my terms, not because he walked in on us.” She sighed, brushing her hair back from her face, and added softly, "I was hoping to keep this quiet, just between us."

He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead before asking, "How long, exactly, my love?"

"Ideally? Until after we're wed. Realistically? A week, maybe two," she answered, holding his gaze. "Its just... This is still all so new to me, admitting to myself that I love you, let alone telling anyone else, even you, my heart. I need time to *process* all this!"

He brushed a gentle hand over her cheek, wiping away the tears she hadn't realized were falling. "Don't cry, my love," he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I would have liked time to keep you to myself, too. I've know that I love you for a while now, but I hadn't dared hope that you would come to love me back so soon. I do understand what you mean about needing time to process, my love; it is a little overwhelming to know that the one you love loves you back, isn't it?" He smiled at her before kissing her, soft and sweet.

She smiled shakily at him, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thank you, my heart," she said softly. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that, for you to understand how I'm feeling. I love you, Dhaveira. You are my heart."

He smiled again, brightly this time, as he murmured, "And you are mine, Dairine. I love you." He kissed her again, slow and passionate. She twined her arms around her neck, pulling him closer as he pressed her back in the bed. She moaned softly when he broke the kiss to begin trailing kisses down her neck, and he smiled against her skin when she hooked a leg around his hips to draw him closer still.

"My heart, please!" she begged, arching into his touch when he slid a hand between them to tease her clit. She climaxed quickly from his touch, still aroused from their earlier lovemaking. "I want you inside me again," she murmured, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth down to hers again. 

He buried himself within her, moaning when he was fully within her. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this," he murmured, kissing her quickly. "To the sight of you in our bed, begging me to touch you, to the feeling of you wrapped around me, to the noises you make when I touch you." He kissed her as they made love again, their worries about her brother telling anyone about them briefly forgotten.


End file.
